


How Could You Love Me?

by Toryb



Series: Lead and Love [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coda, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic feel, F/M, Father/Daughter Bonding, Gen, Rose gets bullied and becomes insecure about a few things, Smoke and glitter coda, jughead is not fucking having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Coda to Smoke and Glitter. Rose gets a few nasty things said to her at Cheer Camp and ends up questioning just how much Jughead loves her and if he ever really wanted to be her father.





	How Could You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamdarkandtwisty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iamdarkandtwisty).



> Just wanted to say congrats again to @i-know-you-can aka Tinnie for winning one of the Spring Buggie Break Trivia Night and requesting I write some domestic fluff and then being on board when I suggested it be a Smoke and Glitter coda. I've been wanting to write something that gives a little more to the story where I left off.
> 
> And thanks to everyone who loved Smoke and Glitter so much. It means a lot <3
> 
> Check out my ongoing fic [Sticky Sweet Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927659/chapters/32057727) if you haven't yet

Jughead Jones set the car in park, opening up the back door of the minivan he had long ago exchanged his vintage truck for. There was a certain junior River Vixen he was supposed to be picking up today but she were nowhere in sight. Sylvia was away at some sort of fossil/science camp he couldn't remember the name of and Betty was at home with Ginny, their fussy little toddler who was sick again with another cold. The doctors still couldn’t pinpoint what exactly what making her ill, so they tended to hover, Betty often taking days off of work to spend time with their youngest daughter--which was fine, given how successful the Wyrm was even without her running around in a tight mermaid bikini. She had long since moved off the stage. Three babies down and while he thought her body looked fantastic, Jughead wasn’t going to put her in a position that made her uncomfortable. Besides, she was the best bartender they had (no one tell Toni).

A gaggle of eighth grade girls came pouring out of Riverdale Junior High’s gymnasium, all wearing identical blue and gold cheer outfits. He looked for that familiar strawberry blonde ponytail in the crowd but there was none in sight. Frowning, Jughead got out of the van, spotting one of Rose’s friends lingering by the girls’ locker room.

“Tatiana! Hey,” he greeted the dark haired girl. “Where’s Rose?”

“She’s still in the locker room, Mr. Jones,” she chewed her lip in worry, obviously hiding something as she absent-mindedly adjusted the sparkling blue bow on her head. “She um...I think she’s upset about something.”

Jughead frowned. “Are all the other girls gone?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Do you know what she’s upset about?”

Tatiana hesitated, taking a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah. Someone said some really mean things to her about you and Mrs. Jones. I didn’t hear what happened because I was practicing my cartwheels but she ran into the locker room and I couldn’t get her out of the bathroom. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything…”

“It’s okay. Thanks for trying to help as much as you could. Don’t forget to say hi to your dad for me and remember you’re all invited over for dinner this weekend, yeah? Betty wants to make lemon meringue pie and I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Yeah I’ll tell them. Tell Rosie to text me when she gets home so I know she’s okay.” She spotted her dad parked out front, blaring his horn and ushering her to come inside. “See you later Mr. Jones!”

Jughead made his way into the locker room, keeping an eye out for any other stragglers who hadn’t met their parents. Aside from him--and his daughter hidden somewhere in the expansive white tiled room--it was empty. He searched through each row between the navy blue lockers for any sign of her. The deeper inside he got, the louder the muffled sobs became. Stuffed in a corner, head in her hands and ponytail a mess, he finally spotted little Rose--who wasn’t so little anymore. Thirteen years old and as pretty as her mom, he couldn’t help but be filled with a deep sense of pride every time he saw her. Ever since they met she’d had him wrapped around her little finger. Seeing her cry shattered his heart into a million pieces.

“Princess,” he said softly, kneeling down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

She sat up, startled by his presence. At first she tried to pull away, wipe the tears from her eyes, but her voice cracked bitterly, giving away all the emotions she was trying desperately to hide. The makeup--a new thing her parents had just agreed to, just some mascara and a little lip gloss she had been so excited to wear--was streaked from tears. Rose reached out and hugged him close.

“Daddy, it’s not fair. It’s not fair! It’s not fair! It’s not fair that everyone knows and gets to act like they’re above me! Because they aren’t. I hate it and I hate him and I hate mom for lying to people and telling them that you’re my real dad. Because then people act like we’re liars and mom was a whore. Because of course she is! Mom worked in a strip club, your strip club, when you met. Why wouldn’t she be a whore?”

Her emotions were getting the best of her, but Jughead stood his ground. There was no excuse for saying things like that. “Rose Juliet Jones you watch your mouth right now. I know kids are mean and can say horrible things, but you don’t get to be one of them. You don’t get to shame your mother for working her ass off to provide for you and you sure as shit don’t get to be mad at me when my business gives us everything we need. You’re upset and that’s okay but that doesn’t give you a free pass to say nasty shit about me and your mom. Especially when you know I love you. I’m your dad. I always have been and I always will be.”

“They’re so mean! It’s so mean and it’s not fair that they get to say stuff they know hurts! And I can’t?”

“You’re better than them, Rosie. You’re better than every person who’s ever said something mean to hurt you on purpose. Don’t be like them. Don’t go for the lowest punch just because it will make you feel better for a minute. Because it won’t make you feel better for long.”

Rose set her head on his chest, sobbing into his gray t-shirt, blubbering a messy string of apologies and frustrated sounds. With a tight hug and a calming hand, Jughead was eventually able to get his daughter to relax and breathe. Her makeup was still a mess, her heart still hurting, but at least she could speak again.

“I just don’t understand how you could love me. I know...I know I look like him. Like Aunt Cheryl’s brother. Because I look like her too and they’re twins. I just don’t get how you would want to be my dad with everything.”

“Because I love you, Rosie. And stop trying to tell me that I don’t. If we were our biological parents mistakes I wouldn’t be standing here in front of you. I know you’ve always known Grandpa as the best guy around, but he wasn’t when I was growing up. He wasn’t a good dad but I’m not him and you aren’t Aunt Cheryl’s brother. You’re just like your mom and just like me too. How else could you have gotten so stubborn?”

She laughed and wiped the last few tears from her eyes, frowning at the black stain on her uniform. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I was just so upset. They don’t know. They don’t know anything. You are my dad and I love you. I don’t want anyone else to ever be it but you. “

“I know muffin. It’s okay. You said it because you’re angry. You should have heard some of the stupid shit I said to my dad,” he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “How about we pick up some ice cream on the way home? Ginny’s got a fever so I’m sure Mom wouldn’t mind if we all got some.”

“Can I have a double chocolate and peanut butter milkshake from Pops?”

“Of course you can.”

They drove back home, Rose happily in the front seat with a tray of milkshakes in her lap after their Pop’s trip. She told him about the better part of spring cheer camp: before some angry red head had said some nasty things and sent her spiraling all because the coach wanted Rose on the top of the pyramid. By the time they pulled into that familiar drive way, her attitude hat turned around and she was all smiles again.

The aging sheep dog greeted them with a bark. Candy Cane followed Rose inside, nipping at the heels of her white keds while she begged for her own milkshake. Betty and Ginny were curled up on the couch, watching the same episode of Sesame Street that was on when he’d left. The two and a half year old perked up. She lifted her weak body off of Mommy’s chest and clapped excitedly.

Rose set down the drinks and picked Ginny up. The blonde mess of curls hid her pretty blue eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around her oldest sister. Rose had always spoiled the baby. She straightened out her sister’s leg braces to make sure they didn’t catch on her uniform.

“Sissy Rosie!” Ginny beamed. “Daddy!”

“Sissy Rosie missed you Virginia Jane. I can’t wait to show you all the cool things I learned today!”

Betty sat up with a smile, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pulling her husband down for a quick kiss. “What took you guys so long? The school isn’t too far away?”

“We ran into a few hiccups along the way, but nothing that wasn’t fixed with some Pop’s milkshakes,” he handed her a plastic cup. “A classic vanilla for my classic beauty.”

Betty wanted to roll her eyes, but Rose did that enough for the both of them. She held Ginny closer and picked up their milkshakes. “Come on, Gin, let’s go into the kitchen so Mom and Dad can kiss in peace and you don’t have to burn your cute little eyeballs.”

Once they were gone, his wife turned towards him, raising an eyebrow like she always did when she expected an answer, and a good one. He sighed. “It’s fine Betts. Seriously. Rose got bullied and I had to remind her of a few things. It just...sucks, when people try it tell her that she’s not my daughter. Even angry thirteen year olds who are bitter and mean on purpose. She doesn’t deserve to feel unloved. Not like I did growing up. I chose to be her dad and that has to count for something right?”

“Oh Juggie,” She leaned forward and planted another kiss on his lips. “You are the best dad any of these girls could ask for. You went to the makeup store for Rose, dug in the backyard for bugs with Sylvia, and you’ve gone to every single hospital appointment Ginny’s had. I’m a lucky girl that I’ve got such an amazing guy by my side helping me raise our children. I love you.”

Her comforting words helped him to relax, pulling her into his lap so she could trace circles on her soft skin. “I love you too, Betts. Always. Thanks for giving me the family I always wanted.”

“You’re welcome and thank you too. We make a pretty good team, Jones. Don’t forget that.”

How could he ever?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @tory-b
> 
> follow Tinnie at @i-know-you-can


End file.
